


For Lack of a Dissertation

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been weeks away from getting her doctorate when she'd been recruited by Lightspeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lack of a Dissertation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“Thank you, Ms. Fairweather.”

“Nice job, Ms. Fairweather.”

“Ms. Fairweather invented that.”

Sometimes, the way everyone said her name annoyed her. To be fair, she had made the choice to leave the university when she was ABD, but it still rankled. She had been completed all of her coursework, she had spent years writing her dissertation, but the offer had come in to work for Lightspeed, and she had left the program with maybe a semester to go. She’d been in the end stages of writing her dissertation.

But how often did you get the chance to try and develop new technology for superheroes? This wasn’t a comic book, she wasn’t Tony Stark or Reed Richards or even Barbara Gordon. This was real life. Admittedly, a real life that had been plagued with monster attacks for the last few years. And after the destruction of Angel Grove, she could see the value in developing tech to let humanity fight back against the monsters.

Still, it hurt every time someone addressed her, and she was called Ms. instead of doctor. As she heard about the rest of her cohort finishing and going on to prestigious positions. It didn’t matter that hers was a position far better than theirs, she had signed so many NDAs that nobody could know about Lightspeed. To everyone else, she had just left at the last minute. She knew that some of them thought that she couldn’t cut it, but that just made her work harder to create and invent for Lightspeed.

As soon as it was finished, as soon as humanity was safe again, she was sure that she could take the the non-classified parts of her research, if there were any left by then, and go and defend her dissertation, but until then, she was going to have to live without her PhD. And their respect.


End file.
